


Impatience

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Closet smut, impatient Castiel.





	Impatience

You couldn’t decide if you wanted to murder Dean Winchester, or hug him.

You needed to split up tonight; two people go to the cemetery, two others search the building for clues.  Dean had immediately ordered you and Castiel to search the building as soon as the last person left, while he and Sam were on graveyard detail.  The wink he’d given you as soon as Castiel wasn’t looking made it clear; Dean knew about your crush on Castiel, and was trying to give you two ‘alone time’ together.  Probably was hoping you’d make a move on Castiel.

Not likely.

Castiel didn’t tend to hide his emotions, particularly around his friends.  If he’d felt the same way about you, chances were, you’d have known about it by now.  So you kept your feelings to yourself, and tried to ignore the way your heart squeezed every time he smiled.

You continued to search the office, trying not to look at Castiel poking through the desk drawers.  A door on one wall caught your attention.

“What’s this?”  You thought aloud, keeping your voice quiet.  You walked over to the door, joined by Castiel, and tried the handle.  Locked.

“Let me.”  Castiel offered softly, resting a large, warm hand on your shoulder.  You swallowed and moved wordlessly, a surge of arousal flooding you as Castiel effortlessly forced the door open.  You crowded next to him, peering past the door to see…

A wall.

No, seriously.  The space was maybe a couple of feet deep.  You frowned at it, wondering if this was someone’s idea of a joke.

“False doorway.”  Castiel murmured softly, making you glance up at him.  “Some buildings have them.  It has something to do with style, I think.  I believe someone decided to make use of this one as a closet.”  You nodded, comprehension dawning on you.  The tiny closet was empty, anyway.  You shut the door, and turned back to the office, beginning to get frustrated.  You weren’t finding anything here.

Footsteps sounded down the hallway, interrupting your frustrated glance at Castiel.  You looked towards them, basically at an empty wall, which was stupid.  They sounded like they were getting closer, though.  You glanced back at Castiel, a question in your eyes.  He nodded, then flicked a hand at the lamp on the desk, turning off the only light source in the room and plunging you into blackness.  The footsteps were louder now, coming near the door.  A hand grabbed yours, and you were ushered off to one side until your back hit a wall.  You squinted, barely able to make out anything, when Castiel’s chest pressed against yours, and you heard a door shut.  You inhaled sharply, startled, and automatically brought your hands up against his chest before you realized what had happened.

Castiel had pulled you both into the false closet, hiding in case whoever that was came into the office.

Another door opened, and the brighter overhead light of the office room switched on.  Light flooded through the crack of your door, giving you enough time to see Castiel’s blue eyes looking at you.  You gave him a reassuring smile, and forced your quick breaths at his proximity to calm.  Castiel continued to stare at you curiously, and you fidgeted nervously.  He was probably monitoring things like your heartbeat and breathing, wondering why you were so tense.

“It’s all right,” Castiel murmured, his mouth just next to your ear.  You squeezed your eyes shut, forcing down another wave of arousal.  This close, you could smell him, and Castiel always smelled wonderful.  Whoever was in the office was typing on a computer, and some light music was playing.  The music would mask most noises you and Castiel made, as long as you were careful to whisper, so Castiel could afford to speak to you.  “He doesn’t suspect anyone’s here.  And I won’t let him hurt you.”  Castiel reassured you.  Great; so he did notice you were tense, and thought it was fear.  You turned to face him, startled when your mouth was suddenly inches from his.  It took you a moment, but you managed a small smile for him.

“Thanks,” you whispered back.  When you turned to face him, Castiel had a sudden, intense look on his face.  You swallowed and licked suddenly dry lips.  Castiel’s eyes dropped to your mouth, following the work of your tongue.

Wait.  No.  Castiel couldn’t be… right?

You breathed a little faster, unable to totally squash the hope in your chest at Castiel’s odd reaction to your proximity.  A moment passed when neither of you seemed to be able to tear your eyes from each other.  Hesitantly, Castiel leaned a little closer to you, bringing your lips’ a breath away.  You licked your lips again nervously, trying to decide what to say.  Castiel let out a tiny, barely audible moan and lunged forward over the last inch or so between you.

Castiel was kissing you, and you froze, unable to believe that this was real.  You let out a tiny whimper, and all your restraint vanished.

You weren’t sure who deepened the kiss, but suddenly your hands were clenching his shoulders tightly, you were up on your toes to strain closer to him, and you were wrestling for dominance of the kiss.  You moaned quietly, ravenous at the taste of him.  Castiel growled; one of his arms was around your back, holding your torso securely to him, and the other hand was buried in your hair.  You panted and had to work to restrain yourself from making any noise, as moans and whines fought to escape.  You thrusted your pelvis forward, grinding your hips against Castiel’s clothed hips, suddenly able to feel an enormous erection through his pants.  You both moaned quietly, the sound barely covered up by the man in the office speaking on the phone.

Castiel snarled a little, his hips suddenly driving into yours rhythmically.  You gasped into his mouth, not expecting this hungry reaction from him as his hips continued to surge into yours and rub his erection against you.  Your gasp broke your concentration, and his tongue surged into your mouth, taking advantage of your distraction.  You whined and tried to throw your head back, bliss taking over all your senses, but his hand held you steady for his lips’ determined assault on yours.  You scratched at his shoulders frantically as he continued to grind his hips rhythmically into yours until he finally released you from the kiss.  You gasped for air, already barely able to see.  
  
“Oh!”  You gasped quietly when an impatient Castiel sucked on your pulse point, barely giving you a second before devouring your neck.  You didn’t know what machine the man whose office you’d been tossing had on, but you were grateful for it; it made a low, constant hum covered up any small noises you and Castiel could make.  That made this possible; though come to think of it, you doubted you would have been able to persuade Castiel to wait, anyway.

 _Cas_!  You thought-prayed at the angel, his mouth sucking hard and probably painting you with hickeys.  You honestly couldn’t care less.  Cas made a small, pleased noise as you cried his name in your thoughts.  You wiggled in his arms, trying unsuccessfully to free one of the arms that were currently squished against the very eager, aroused celestial being intent on mapping out every inch of your neck with his mouth.  Finally you gave up; there wasn’t an inch of give in the grip he had on you.  
  
 _Castiel_ , this time your thought of his name was accompanied with a whine.   _Cas we need t- oohhh, fuck._   You tried to focus; clothes, you remembered.  You’d need to remove clothes to continue.

 _There isn’t room_ , all at once Castiel’s voice was in your head, and you could feel his presence in your mind in a way that made you gasp and your eyes unfocus for a minute.  Then his words penetrated.  He was right; there was no way you’d be able to remove anything without alerting the man still in the office.  As you shifted in his arms, his clothed cock slid right against your clit, making you cry his name again in your mind and thrash in his arms.  He paused a moment, before shifting; wrapping both arms around your back, he lifted you until your feet dangled in the air and lining his crotch against yours.  He resumed grinding, this time with every thrust rubbing his cock against your clit until you were thrashing in his arms and almost ready to come.  You weren’t even in the bedroom, and no clothes had been removed, but already you were so near the edge.  
  
 _Inexperienced, my ass._   You thought.  Castiel was obviously a natural at this.  
  
 _There she is_ , Castiel’s mind purred at you, still licking and nipping and sucking at your neck.   _Are you going to come, y/n?_

Castiel finally pulled his head back, staring intently at your face and drinking in your every reaction.  His cock ground against you even harder, making you thrash in his arms.  Your torso suddenly tingled as Castiel brought his grace to you, hesitantly caressing your breasts.  The additional sensation startled you and you clenched his trenchcoat in your hands suddenly, eyes going wide as you tried to stave off your orgasm.  Castiel grunted as his hips thrust against yours, bringing one hand up and caressing your lips with a finger.

“I’m an angel.”  Castiel reminded you in a whisper, his voice strained.  “You can bite me if you want; it won’t hurt me.“  You wasted no time then, opening your mouth and biting his offered fingers hard.  The next thrust against your clit, and you were coming, hard, clenching your jaw on his hand to fight off cries threatening to break out, tears leaking from your eyes at the effort and the force of the orgasm that gripped you and flung you up into the heights.

 _Beautiful human_ , Castiel’s voice was in your mind again, strained with pleasure; he had to be near the edge, himself.   _So beautiful.  Mine…_   His hand, which had been clenched on your hip (you weren’t sure when that changed had happened) tightened enough to bruise, as Castiel suddenly came.  His thrusts against you were wild and harder, almost hard enough that you were afraid you’d crack the wall.  His uncontrollable thrusts stimulated you mercilessly, pulling your orgasm out further and further until you collapsed into his chest, panting hard.

 _I love you_ , Castiel thought at you.  You looked up at him, still tired, seeing blue eyes wide and vulnerable as he looked down at you.   _I should have said that first, I’m sorry, I-_

You mentally shushed him, out of breath even in your thoughts.   _I love you too.  Don’t be sorry for that, it was amazing._

 _You’re beautiful when you’re orgasming._   Castiel’s thought was filled with pride, aroused at the knowledge that he’d been the one to make you do that.

You giggled mentally.   _When we get back, I’ll let you do it some more._

 _But I don’t_ want  _to wait_ , Castiel’s voice was petulant and playful.  You weren’t given a chance to react before Castiel pressed his lips against yours, swallowing a gasp as you felt his grace on your breasts again, pulling and tweaking and sucking at your nipples.  He pressed your body back against the wall, lightly kissing you and swallowing your noises as his grace roamed your body, mercilessly stimulating your body.

His grace wandered between your legs, and you barely bite back a moan as it attaches to your thighs and outer lips, leaving a tingling warmth wherever he touched and leaving the skin feeling lovingly stroked and sucked on until you were nearly mad with need.

 _There was a spot that made you jump, before._   Castiel thought at you, letting his grace roam your crotch.  It brushed over your clit, seeking, and you jerked a little in his arms.  You barely managed to restrain the gesture before one foot kicked against the door.  Castiel’s eyes lit up, as excited as a child at a toy store.  His grace immediately returned to the spot, attacking it with vigour.

Having anywhere on you touched by an angel’s grace, when they were  _trying_ to please you, was indescribable.  The best way to put it was a tingling warmth, but even that didn’t cover it.  It was as though he were stroking you softly, and sucking on a sensitive part of you all at once.  As he attacked your clit with his grace, Castiel pulled away from your mouth to watch you again.  His grace settled over all of you, this time restraining you.  Your limbs were pinned back against the wall, and it sort of filled your mouth and kept any noise from escaping.

Good thing Castiel was still thinking of the man in the office, as you no longer cared.  You strained and pushed fruitlessly against his grace, your mind begging and pleading with him as your overstimulated clit was agonizingly pleasured until you let out a mental scream and exploded again, this time much more than the last.  Castiel  _had_ to be using his grace to prolong your orgasm, as you were flung higher and higher until you lost track of time in his arms.

Finally, some time later, your orgasm died and you collapsed again in his arms.  The light in the office switched off while you panted in Castiel’s arms, trying to get your breath back.

 _Cas_ , you mentally whined at him, still not together enough to realize it was safe to speak again.   _We have a case._

“I remember.”  Castiel replied aloud with a chuckle.  He kissed the top of your head.  “Once it is finished, I am taking several days alone to explore all the ways to make you look like that again.”

If you hadn’t already been hoisted in the air, your knees would have buckled at that.  Several days as a prisoner to Castiel’s libido sounded much more appetizing than it should have.


End file.
